


Creativity Ministers (inspired by Rondoel’s King Creativity comic)

by AceGuitarist10



Series: Tj’s SS Shots & Concepts! [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, based off rondoel’s King Creativity comics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceGuitarist10/pseuds/AceGuitarist10
Summary: The two Creativity ministers reflect on the aftermath of King Creativity, and their new roles.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman “Princey” Sanders & Anxiety | Virgil Sanders
Series: Tj’s SS Shots & Concepts! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855492
Kudos: 5





	Creativity Ministers (inspired by Rondoel’s King Creativity comic)

Virgil stood there, in the archway leading to the imagination, indecisive. The sound of thunder rolled through the hills, signalling the arrival of a Creativity Twin. Then there was a pindrop silence, as the two thirds of the Creativity Complex looked out over their domain, as birds flapped and stopped, like some sort of very laggy game. 

“What are you here for Virgil?” Roman asked, straight to the point. That was definitely not how Roman would’ve asked, before... everything. Both of the twins were changing, adopting characteristics from each other, from the King, the other sides and picking up entirely new ones. But that was yet another thing that went unspoken in the mindscape. Just like Virgil didn’t point out the eyeshadow beneath Roman’s eyes. 

Virgil breathed in. “I’m still part of the creative process. I’m not as powerful, but it’s definitely more than before the King.” Roman stiffened. “You’ve noticed it too, haven’t you? Our functions are blending and changing. You and I now both have control over the same stuff. Things are changing. Have been changing.” Beside the shadowy guardian, tears spilled.

He pulled the (prince? knight? pride? passion? friend.) into his arms. “It’s okay. Never figured I’d say this, not even in a million years, but not all change is bad.” Roman managed a wet laugh at this. “It’ll be okay, mostly. There are some stuff that won’t be, especially right now, but we’ll still love each other through it all. We’ll get angry, and upset, and sad, but we love you, no matter what. We’re your friends. Your my friend.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by Virgil being Creative Minister in @rondoel on tumblr’s King Creativity comics, and the idea is since both Creativities are gone (bc of the King) there was a void, a power balance in the mindscape that needed to be filled, and the King since he wasn’t Creativity (or not trying to be) understood this, and thus appointed Virgil as CM. 
> 
> King Creativity after spiriting again, left yet another power imbalance in the mindscape, and because there was no anxiety, and three Creativities, the roles of Anxiety fell to Roman and Virgil. So now they are both Creativity and Anxiety, but Roman, does not quite vibe with that, because, new changes.


End file.
